bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Itsuka Kendo
|romaji = Kendō Itsuka |alias = |birthday = September 9 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Female |height = 166 cm (5'5¼") |weight = |hair = Orange |eye = Teal |bloodtype = O |quirk = Big Fist |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Kendo (Leader) |fightingstyle = Close Range Combat |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 15 |voice = Saki Ogasawara |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Kendō Itsuka}}, also known as , is the class representative of Class 1-B at U.A. High School, and is training there to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Itsuka has teal eyes and long, ginger hair, always worn tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head, which reaches halfway down her back. Her bangs are split into three clumps around her eyes, and some of it sticks up in large tufts on the top of her head. For her hero costume, Itsuka wears a blue knee-length , over which she has a black double-breasted , ending just below her breasts, and under which she sports short black . She also wears a loose brown utility belt around her hips, a sachel attached at the back, a thin black around her eyes and white-heeled navy blue boots with wide vamps which reach down to her toes, filled in with white slips. In her winter hero costume, she switches out her normal qipao for one with long sleeves, reaching down to her elbows. Personality 200px|left|thumb|The big sister of Class 1-B. Itsuka is a spirited girl who is thoughtful of others. She does not hesitate to criticize even her classmates if she feels what they are doing is not right, like whenever she karate chops Neito Monoma on the back of his neck to prevent him from antagonizing Class 1-A and the rest of Class 1-B. She is also willing to pass on opportunities that would benefit her if she feels other people deserve it better, shown when she let Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Ibara Shiozaki participate in the tournament event of the U.A. Sports Festival in place of her team. Itsuka seems to also be friendly to people outside her class and seems to hold no signs of ill-will towards Class 1-A, making her a minority of the 1-B students. She has displayed sympathy towards others, even if she is not particularly close to them. She showed concern for Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida after hearing about their run-in with Stain and helped Class 1-A by telling them what was supposed to be on the First Term Final Exam's practical portion. When in combat, Itsuka is calculating and shows that she is very intelligent. She is able to understand Mustard's Quirk, reckoning it to that of a tornado, and using that logic to determine the user's location. She is also able to use her own Quirk to dispel the gas Mustard makes, allowing her and Tetsutetsu to fight without the need for gas masks. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Itsuka seems to be quite capable at hand-to-hand combat, as she could incapacitate Neito with a karate chop. Enhanced Strength: Itsuka appears to have strength greater than the average human since she can carry people and lift her enlarged hands without a problem, as seen in her fight against Mustard. Her enlarged hands grant her proportionally increased chopping and gripping strength. During the Joint Training Exercise, she proved to be strong enough to easily crush Momo Yaoyorozu's tungsten shields. Keen Intellect: Itsuka is shown to be extremely intelligent, demonstrated when she theorized the location of Mustard and the pattern of his Quirk or when she won against Momo thanks to her strategy and by taking advantage of Momo's vulnerability in close-range combat. She is also tactical, being able to figure out how to dispel of Mustard's gas quickly. She has excellent analytical skills, a high sense of perceptiveness and her stats prove that her intelligence is overall redoubtable. Quirk : Itsuka's Quirk grants her the ability to enlarge both of her hands to a gigantic size. With the size, comes enhanced striking power and gripping capabilities. Super Moves * : With both her hands at normal size, Kendo strikes her enemy with them, activating her Quirk just before impact to maximize damage. Stats Battles & Events U.A. Sports Festival Arc *U.A. Sports Festival **Obstacle Race **Cavalry Battle Forest Training Camp Arc *Vanguard Action Squad Invasion **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu & Itsuka Kendo vs. Mustard Joint Training Arc *Joint Training Battle **Round 2 Trivia *In the First Popularity Poll, Itsuka ranked 13th, which currently makes her the most popular character in Class 1-B. *Itsuka's Quirk is very similar to the power possessed by hero , but instead of having full malleable control of her body, Itsuka is only limited to increasing the size of her fists much like Kamala likes to do. **However, since Kamala's first appearance in Marvel Comics (mid-2014) is extremely close to Itsuka's first appearance in the manga (January 2015), it's possible her powers were instead adapted from that of Reed Richards, a.k.a , a founding member of the . Both Richards and Kamala have the exact same powers. *Itsuka's surname contains the kanji for and , while her given name contains the kanji for and . **Her surname is a possible reference to her Quirk and of the same name. *Itsuka likes black coffee and motorcycles. She's also referred to as "masculine". *According Horikoshi, Itsuka is very popular among his staff. *In the anime, Itsuka came in 5th place for the U.A. Entrance Exam with a score of 25 Villain Points and 40 Rescue Points. Quotes *(To Mustard) "Carrying a gun around is just another way of saying you've got no confidence in a fight. Because at least us '''simple' minds at U.A... have grown beyond the point of ever thinking that there's no hope!" *(To Momo Yaoyorozu) ''"Ever since we appeared in those commercials during our workplace experience, we've kinda been treated like a pair, you know? They always box us together like an idol group or something. But you have better grades and a better Quirk than me, so whenever people would lump us together like that, I really couldn't stand it. I wouldn't show it though. So on a personal level, I always wanted to try duking it out with you!" References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Transformers Category:Characters from Chiba Category:Uwabami's Hero Office Category:Class Representatives